


Adoption

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders decide to adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

“How do you feel about adoption?” Hawke asked, abruptly looking up from a letter she’d just picked up off the writing desk.

Anders was flustered – “Marian, I – I mean, um-“

“Because do you remember Lady Elegant? Her cat’s just had kittens,” Hawke said smoothly, as if she hadn’t heard Anders.

“Oh, Maker, you had me going there. Hang on. Kittens?”

“Kittens!” Hawke said, gleefully. She’d grown up with dogs – Fereldan mabari, in particular – but she had a fondness for all four-legged and fluffy creatures of the animal kingdom. (And not so fluffy – she always kind of wanted to bring home a dragonling and tame it. But that would be a conversation for another day.)

 

Anders was almost bouncing when they arrived at Lady Elegant’s home. He was trying to stay calm, but Hawke could sense the excitement emanating from him.

“Hawke! Anders!” Lady Elegant knew Hawke from her year as a mercenary, and had never formally met Anders, but she’d heard enough stories about him to be… intrigued. An apostate healer and the mercenary-turned-noble – it was an interesting combination. Still, she’d never seen Hawke happier than when she was going through town with him by her side.

“Lady Elegant!” Hawke cried, stepping over the threshold.

“You got my letter then, I take it?” Lady Elegant said.

“No, no, we’re just here on a friendly, coincidental visit. Alternately: _kittens._ ” Hawke said.

“Very well, they’re just through here in the kitchen.” Lady Elegant said, beckoning them through.

At first it appeared that the crate in the kitchen was just full of different coloured balls of fluff – ginger fluff, black fluff, patchwork fluff – lots of fluff. Little eyes opened themselves, though, and the sleepy kittens looked up at the three of them.

One particularly adventurous kitten started to scramble up the side of the crate, and Lady Elegant picked him up.

“Do they have names yet?” Hawke asked.

“Not all – I’m struggling with this one.” Lady Elegant replied.

“Miss Fluffykins,” Anders said quietly, looking at the long-haired scrap.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.” Lady Elegant said. Hawke had heard, and looked amused.

Anders cleared his throat. “Miss, uh, Fluffykins. You should call her that.”

“Or we should,” Hawke added.

 

They spent the afternoon playing with all the kittens – they were fascinated by the feathers in Anders’s pauldrons, and kept climbing onto his shoulders. Miss Fluffykins was black and invisible against them, which delighted Anders.

“She’s a camouflage kitten!” He cried, looking happier than Hawke had seen him in weeks.

“I think she likes you,” Hawke said.

They took Miss Fluffykins home with them at the end of the day, along with her favourite cat toys that Lady Elegant had insisted on gifting them. One of them was a bright pink wand with feathers on. Hawke teased Anders, suggesting he get Sandal to enchant it and replace his staff with it. Anders haughtily replied that that wasn’t how enchantment _worked_ , but it was all a façade. All he could think about was watching the kitten bimble around the house. He loved Hawke for doing this for him. And he loved Miss Fluffykins almost as much.


End file.
